1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to strap devices. More specifically, this invention relates to strap devices that are adapted to facilitate the control of a joystick device as used in conjunction with a video game system.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices for controlling video games have been proposed. Some of these devices are wearable to enhance the user""s control of the video game. However, these previous devices are not adapted specifically to work with standard video game joysticks by providing a cushioned strap which can receive the head of the joystick and which can be fixed to a user""s thumb or finger, as this is this present invention of applicant.
For general background the reader is directed to the following U.S. patent documents, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,494,755, 4,518,164, 4,648,603, 4,909,514, 5,207,791, 5,225,831, 5,488,362, 5,706,026, 5,737,505, 5,764,164, 5,796,354.
It is desirable to provide a strap restraining device that can be attached to the joystick of a standard video game controller joystick and that, when in use, wrapped around a user""s thumb or finger and fixed in place to facilitate the control of a video game joystick while avoiding injuries, such as blisters, to the user""s thumb, fingers or hand.
Therefore, it is the general object of this invention to provide a strap device for use with video game joysticks to facilitate the use of the joystick.
A further object of this invention is to provide a strap device for use with video game joysticks that has a hook and loop fastener providing the means for fastening the device around a user""s thumb or finger.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a strap device for use with video game joysticks that has an expandable joystick receiving opening.
Another object of this invention is to provide a strap device for use with video game joysticks that provides cushioning to reduce the risk of user injury.
It is another object of this invention to provide a strap device for use with video game joysticks that is adaptable to work with most standard video game joysticks.
Additional objects, advantages and other novel features of this invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following detailed description, drawings, and claims, or may be learned with the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of this invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Still other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description wherein there is shown and described the preferred embodiment of this invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out this invention. As it will be realized, this invention is capable of other different embodiments, and its several details, specific dimensions and materials, are capable of modification in various aspects without departing from the scope of this invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions should be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.
To achieve the foregoing and other objectives, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, the preferred embodiment of this invention has a fabric strap with hook and loop fasteners, having an expandable joystick receiving opening on top of which is a neoprene rubber cushion.